Diferentes decisiones
by SelKar
Summary: Edward y los Cullen llegaron a tiempo, pero James ideo otro plan maestro a ultimo momento… que pasara con Bella ahora?
1. Otra decisión

Diferentes decisiones

Resumen: Edward y los Cullen llegaron a tiempo, pero James ideo otro plan maestro a ultimo momento… que pasara con Bella ahora?

Disclaimer: La idea original, los personajes y varias cosas mas son de Meyer, el resto es mío (lo cual es bien poco) y no busco ganar ni medio centavo, así como tampoco robarle seguidores . (Karlita egocéntrica al 100)

1. Otra decisión.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y por ella entro Edward, quien se abalanzo sobre James separándolo de un tirón de la mano de Bella, arrojándolo hacia donde estaban Emmett y Jasper.

El ver a Bella en ese estado fue un duro golpe para los Cullen, pero se sobrepusieron rápidamente. Carlisle y Alice se adentraron igual de rápido que los otros en la habitación y se acercaron a donde estaba Edward arrodillado en un charco de sangre, sangre perteneciente a Bella quien se removía inquieta aun estando inconsciente.

James había logrado poner un espacio entre el y los dos otros vampiros, su mente maquinaba mil y unas ideas para librarse de esos dos inútiles y acabar con Edward, pero cuando escucho que el que parecía ser el líder decir que la ponzoña se estaba extendiendo con rapidez tomo una arriesgada decisión. Rápidamente se precipito en el estrecho espacio que había entre Emmett y Jasper, esquivó a Edward, quien se había parado de golpe al verlo acercarse, y con gran presteza tomo el cuerpo inconsciente de Bella en sus brazos y corrió lo mas veloz que podía hacia la calle, sabiendo que los cinco vampiros los seguían de cerca.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo a lo largo de la calle, pasando con tal rapidez que ningún mortal lo notaba. Pero sabía que si seguía corriendo el olor de la sangre de Isabella haría que fuera fácil rastrearlo. Frenó de golpe no mucho después, justo al lado de un hombre que se estaba subiendo a un BMW azul, sonrió de lado mientras empujaba a aquel hombre y se subía el al coche, dejando a la chica en el asiento del copiloto. Encendió el coche y arrancó, presionando a fondo el acelerador para huir de ahí. Miro de reojo a Bella, notando como, aun estando inconsciente, se retorcía de dolor.

Freno dos calles después para que una mujer pelirroja de aspecto bastante salvaje se subiera al asiento trasero y volvió a arrancar, pisando nuevamente el acelerador a fondo para desaparecer por la calle.

El olor de la sangre de la chica los invadía por completo al estar en un lugar cerrado, pero gracias a los años de práctica lograron sobreponerse a la tentación y dejaron que la transformación prosiguiera.

- Como los perderemos, James? - pregunto la mujer, su vos aunque dulce, daba miedo por el tono gélido.

- No saldremos del coche para evitar que el olor atraiga a otros vampiros y nos iremos de la ciudad, lo más lejos posible para evitar que nos encuentren y que ella trate de volver con ellos en cuanto despierte. – dijo James de modo inexpresivo, con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, esforzándose al máximo para evitar saltar sobre Isabella y beber de esa deliciosa sangre.


	2. Despertando

2. Despertando.

De repente deje de sentir dolor. Hacia días sentía un dolor horrible y por más que gritaba nada salía de su garganta, se retorcía de dolor pero sentía como no podía moverse más de unos centímetros, el dolor había sido insoportable, era como si me estuviera quemando por dentro, como si me estuvieran clavando cuchillos por toda la piel, pero gracias al cielo ya había terminado.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, con gran esfuerzo. Siento todo el cuerpo pesado, horrorosamente pesado y me duele todo como si me hubiera pasado un tractor por en sima.

Cuando abrí los ojos solo vi dos siluetas borrosas, no distinguía nada. Parpadee un par de veces hasta que conseguí ver claramente en donde estaba y quienes eran las dos personas que me estaban mirando desde un par de metros de distancia, apoyados contra una pared que se le caía la pintura.

- Ya era hora de que despertaras. – escucho que James dijo mirándome desde donde estaba para después hacerle una seña a Victoria, la cual asintió imperceptiblemente y se fue, saliendo por la puerta que estaba a su lado, pero eso no me interesaba en esos momentos.

- Donde estoy? – pregunte sentándome con mucha dificultad, todo me dolía, los brazos, las piernas, la cabeza me daba vueltas y tenia un nudo en el estomago.

- No sabría decírtelo con exactitud, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que estamos en alguna parte de Nueva York.

- Y Edward? Donde esta Edward? – pregunte o eso creo, mas bien debo haberlo gritado, eso era todo lo que me importaba.

- Muy lejos de acá, ya que los perdimos al salir de Phoenix, ellos se quedaron buscándote por ahí.

Ahora me sentía peor, mi cabeza parecía a punto de estallar, mis ojos ardían y sentía la boca reseca. De un momento para otro algo capto mi atención y me obligo a abrir los ojos que sin darme cuenta había cerrado. Era un olor dulce y fuerte, no me costo mucho seguirlo y averiguar de donde provenía, pero me impresiono saber de quien salía.

En el piso, justo al lado de la puerta y a los pies de Victoria, quien acababa de volver, había un hombre de unos veintitantos con un gran tajo en su muñeca de donde salía abundante sangre.

Sin saber por que me abalancé sobre su muñeca, olvidándome rápidamente de cualquier dolor anterior. No sabia por que lo estaba haciendo, pero algo me decía que lo hiciera, algo que no podía controlar y que me obligó a tomar la muñeca del hombre, llevármela a la boca y comenzar a beber con gula la sangre que de allí salía.

Al sentir ese sabor tan delicioso en mi boca cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por esa sensación tan placentera de sentir ese líquido caliente deslizándose por mi garganta, llenándome de vida y entonces comprendí. Era una vampiresa… James me había convertido en una vampiresa…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Holas, note que estaba mal escrito así que lo escribí de nuevo, no es necesario que dejen reviews, ni que lo relean, si es que lo hicieron, solo lo cambie para que no quedara mal.


	3. Sin poder escapar

3. Sin poder escapar.

Un año y medio habían pasado desde que me convertí en lo que soy ahora, un año y medio con una larga lista de muertes con mi nombre, una lista que ahora pesa en mi conciencia.

Descubrí de la manera difícil por que Laurent decía que James era un buen cazador. Este año y medio no deje en ningún momento de tratar de escapar, pero el siempre descubría mis planes y los arruinaba. Cuando yo me escapaba, subiéndome a algún avión, tren o algún otro transporte, ellos ya me esperaban en donde debía bajar y me llevaban a rastras hasta alguna pequeña habitación en donde me esperaba un humano con alguna herida sangrante y yo como recién transformada no me podía contener y terminaba matándolo.

No se en donde estamos, creo que en Ottawa o algún lugar similar, se que estamos en Canadá, eso lo podría asegurar, ya que no salimos del continente, lo que no se es para donde vamos. James nos lleva a Victoria y a mí por todos lados y no nos consulta ni nada similar.

Por raro que parezca, encontré en Victoria una buena amiga, debajo de todo ese aspecto salvaje que lleva siempre, es bastante inteligente y es alguien con quien se puede conversar. Normalmente le gusta ir a discotecas y cada que puede me lleva a bailar por ahí. Claro que James después nos grita por volver mas borrachas que todos los mortales juntos de aquellas discotecas, pero después de un par de gritos siempre nos termina ayudando a que se nos pase la resaca, por que el no poder dormir es mas malo de lo que parece.

No dejo de pensar en Edward, de preguntarme que estará haciendo, si siguen viviendo en Forks o se fueron a otro lugar, si me siguen buscando… tantas preguntas y no consigo responder a ninguna de ellas.

James evita que me acerque a los teléfonos por si quiero llamar a mi madre, pero he estado pensando y, si llegara a llamar, que le diría? "Hola mamá, estoy con un par de vampiros que me convirtieron, pues… en vampira y tienen atrapada, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien", incluso pensándolo sonaba tonto.

Escuche como alguien entraba en la que era mi habitación y baje al mundo real, saliendo de mis pensamientos para ver a James parado al lado de la puerta.

- Bella, nos estamos yendo, guarda lo que tengas que guardar, te esperamos en el auto. – me dijo y se fue, al parecer estaba enojado por algo, por lo que me apresure en guardar mis cosas, no quería hacerlo enojar aun mas.

En menos de dos minutos ya estaba subiéndome al Mercedes Benz azul petróleo que estaba justo frente a la puerta con la puerta del copiloto abierta esperando que entrara. Entre sin pensarlo dos veces y cerré la puerta, dejando después la mochila con algo de ropa a mis pies.

A mi lado estaba James, con el ceño fruncido y los labios torcidos en una fea mueca, voltee y me encontré con Victoria, quien estaba acostada cuan largo eran los asientos, con la cara mas pálida de lo normal y una mano en el estomago. Con solo verla una vez supe que le pasaba, estaba borracha, era por eso que no la veía desde hacia un par de horas. A diferencia de los mortales nosotros nos emborrachamos bebiendo sangre con gran cantidad de alcohol en ella, es decir sangre de alguien que ya estaba borracho y el efecto era mas fuerte, mucho mas fuerte.

Sentí como el coche arrancaba y aceleraba, al parecer el que te guste la velocidad venia con el pack de ser vampiro, ya que desde que me había convertido, la velocidad y el vértigo me fascinaban. Mi torpeza había muerto cuando me convertí, al igual que mi miedo irracional a las agujas.

- A donde vamos? – pregunte fijando mi vista al frente, disfrutando ver como pasábamos calle tras calle a gran velocidad, como las luces de las farolas se desvanecían con rapidez.

- Al aeropuerto y de ahí a Alemania.- mascullo James, pisando un poco mas el acelerador, haciendo que la aguja subiera hasta posarse en los 210 Km./h justo cuando abandonamos la ciudad y nos metimos en la carretera.

Ningún ruido rompía el silencio que había dentro del auto, todos estábamos perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos, seguramente Victoria estaría insultando a James en todas las lenguas que conocía, para después recordarse que eran amigos y James debía estar haciendo planes para nuestro siguiente destino, ya que dudo que nos quedemos mas de dos días en Alemania, bueno, debía estar pensando eso y también lo tonta que le parecía Victoria por emborracharse.

Abrí la guantera y saque de ahí una carpeta. La carpeta contenía un mapa de Alemania y ahí estaba señalado con un círculo rojo nuestro próximo destino, Berlín. Justo detrás del mapa de Alemania había otro doblado con las calles de Berlín y, nuevamente marcado con un círculo rojo, el lugar en donde nos íbamos a quedar, que era un hotel cinco estrellas según la reseña que estaba escrita al lado con lapicera. Después había otras tantas hojas con información sobre los vampiros de esa zona, en donde se ubicaban y en donde cazaban frecuentemente. Todo esto estaba marcado también en el mapa con diferentes colores.

James era el mejor buscando información y trazando planes y no me costaba en absoluto reconocerlo. Si no estaba mas que segura que los Cullen ya nos habrían encontrado y yo ahora podría estar con Edward… sacudí la cabeza sacándome esas ideas y concentrándome en el plano que tenia en mis manos, James seria muy bueno planeando estas cosas pero si yo podía hacer un plan mejor tenia grandes probabilidades de escapar, o al menos de eso trato de convencerme.

- No pierdas tiempo en cosas inútiles, no vamos a estar mas un día en Alemania, después vamos a tomar un vuelo a Finlandia, a Turku, que esta al suroeste. – dijo con sorna, al parecer su humor estaba mejorando.

- Como es el clima allá? – pregunte, no es que me afectara el clima, pero quería saber si nos íbamos a encontrar con un metro de nieve fuera del aeropuerto o con un calor abrasador, cosa que dudaba.

- A ver niñita, piensa, utiliza ese bello cerebrito que para algo esta. Estamos en otoño, allá en otoño la temperatura esta entre los 10°C y los 5°C. – dijo James con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, ese era su humor normal, burlón, a veces sarcástico y normalmente hiriente. Podía resultar tan insoportable en ciertas ocasiones que simplemente lo ignoraba.

- Ya sabes para que utilizo mi bello cerebrito. – le replique algo mordaz, no mucho, prefería que estuviera de buen humor.

James como respuesta soltó una carcajada y separando su mano izquierda del volante, me revolvió los pelos, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- Si, claro que lo se y debe de costarte mucho por que todavía sigues acá, un año y medio después de que te convertiste. – dijo muy divertido y a mi se me revolvieron las entrañas, a veces lo odiaba tanto…

- Tu tampoco eres muy idiota que digamos. – dije yo haciendo que el riera, tenia una risa preciosa, lastima que reía tan poco y que fuera un desgraciado.

No contesto, solo me dirigió una mirada divertida mientras pisaba el freno a fondo, haciendo que frenáramos de golpe y que las ruedas chirriaran sobre el asfalto.

Antes de bajar lo único que tomo fue la carpeta que yo había vuelto a poner en la guantera. Vic, como le decía a veces a Victoria, y yo lo seguimos con rapidez, ingresando al aeropuerto, el cual estaba lleno de gente.

Nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban llamando a los pasajeros del vuelo 945, o eso escuche yo. Ahí James le dio tres pasajes a la mujer, mientras que yo deje pasear mi vista por el lugar atestado de gente. Todos con un olor diferente, sus propias preocupaciones, sus propias vidas, sin saber que están muy cerca de alguien que podría causarles la muerte sin que siquiera lo notaran. Sonreí de lado ante estos pensamientos, yo había logrado controlarme a base de mucha paciencia y gran perseverancia. Al notar que la mayor arma de mis "secuestradores" era mi propia hambre había tratado de hacerme mas fuerte y resistente ante la sangre y lo había logrado, claro que si. Podría soportar incluso dos semanas antes de sentir la imperiosa necesidad de beber sangre e incluso entonces no saltaría en sima de un mortal hasta dejarlo seco, podría pensar racionalmente.

Victoria me tomo la mano y tiro de ella para guiarme hacia donde teníamos que ir, a veces resultaba bastante hiperactiva. Yo me deje guiar hacia donde sea que me llevaba.

Poco después estábamos los tres sentados en los cómodos asientos del avión. Yo estaba entre James y Victoria, a quien le había tocado la ventanilla y miraba extasiada hacia fuera, por lo que había podido notar en los pocos vuelos que hice con ella, la vampiresa adoraba mirar por la ventanilla.

No necesite mucho para volver a perderme en mis pensamientos, me pasaba muy seguido ahora que no tenia nada que hacer.

Recordé la vez que había discutido con James por hacerme comer de los humanos y el me había dicho que si quería comer de animales que lo hiciera, el no me lo impedía. Esa misma noche fui al zoológico y probé la sangre de una gacela, el primer animal que encontré. Era… no sabia a nada… su sabor no se acercaba ni una décima al de los humanos, era como elegir entre tomar agua o tomar zumo de naranja, yo antes prefería la segunda opción, así como ahora prefiero la sangre humana a la de los animales.

Cuando le había contado esto a James, resignada, Victoria y el se habían reído cerca de diez minutos, se habían reído de mi y mi estupidez, como si yo hubiera podido saber antes el tema de los sabores. Ahora comprendía perfectamente lo que Edward decía del chiste de los vegetarianos, vivir de eso debía ser horrible y de todos modos, si tuviera que elegir entre beber sangre humana y beber de animales pero estar con Edward, elegiría la segunda opción mil y una veces.

El vuelo se me hizo interminable, interminable y aburrido. Victoria estaba muy entretenida mirando por la ventana, disfrutando como una niña con un juguete nuevo, y no me hacia caso y James… el era un caso aparte, no iniciaría una charla con el a menos que no me quedara otra opción.

Cuando salimos del aeropuerto había neblina y no se podía ver muy bien, además estaba lloviznando. Los climas que más odiaba.

Vic y yo corrimos siguiendo a James, quien se internaba ente las calles sin problema alguno y sin necesidad del mapa para guiarse. En ciertas ocasiones sentía la presencia de otros vampiros, pero desde muy lejos como para que eso sirviera de algo. Ese era mi don, bueno lo que me había traído conmigo a esta vida, el detectar vampiros, podía saber donde estaban incluso al otro lado de la ciudad.

Seguimos a James hasta que el paro frente a un hotel bastante grande y lujoso. Entramos y nos dirigimos hacia la recepción del hotel en donde una chica rubia de ojos azules nos ingreso en su base de datos y nos dio la llave de dos habitaciones, una que yo compartiría con Victoria y otra para James, claro que no usaríamos esas habitaciones para nada, solo para evitar que los humanos nos vean a la luz del sol, que dudo que salga entre tantas nubes y esperar hasta mañana para tomarnos otro avión.

-----------------------------------------------------

Nota de la loca y desquiciada de su autora, Karlita Ate:

Buenas, espero que les haya gustado este cap, el proximo va a estar dentro de poco ;)

Espero review, que dejarlos nunca mato a nadie y gracias a los que me hayan dejado alguno.


	4. Escapando

4. Escapando.

Turku era… bastante bonito, eso es todo lo que puedo decir de este lugar a su favor. El lugar era bellísimo, pero había niebla y yo odio eso. Nos estábamos quedando en unas cabañas algo alejadas de las demás, aunque bastante espaciosa y acogedora.

En cuanto habíamos llegado James se había encerrado en lo que seria el comedor con una laptop que no dejaba ni a sol ni sombra y no había salido desde entonces. Vic y yo teníamos terminantemente prohibido salir y ella no se separaba de mi lado en ningún momento. Según lo que había podido notar, en el norte de la ciudad había un grupo de tres vampiros y al este otros cuatro, por lo que si salíamos había grandes probabilidades de que nos notaran.

Pero como yo sabía y James debía de suponer, Victoria no era una persona a la que le guste estar encerrada por mucho tiempo y ya se le empezaba a notar la impaciencia por salir.

Tenia el mini equipo de música que había ahí a todo lo que daba y, sentada en una silla en frente mío movía el pie con insistencia, comentando a romper el cerámico negro que había como piso.

- Me canse! – exclamo parándose de un salto sobresaltándome. Con un rápido movimiento me tomo por la muñeca y me arrastro hacia la puerta.

La noche había caído desde hacia una hora y de seguro varias personas estarían volviendo a sus casas, sin saber que una muy alterada vampiresa estaba suelta y sus vidas corrían un grave peligro.

Victoria continuo arrastrándome calle arriba hasta que, al doblar en una esquina, nos llego a nuestros oídos una fuerte música que provenía de una gran discoteca a dos cuadras de ahí. En menos de dos segundos estábamos ambas en la puerta, la manga larga de mi camiseta casi se caía a pedazos en la parte donde Victoria tenía su mano y las suelas de mis zapatillas estaban mas gastadas que nunca.

- Perfecto. – dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa al tiempo que pasaba su mirada por todo el local hasta detenerla en un hombre de unos cuarenta pasado de copas. Nuevamente tiro de mi muñeca llevándome hasta el.

No había pasado ni media hora que ambas ya nos tambaleábamos fuera del local. No teníamos olor a alcohol pero estábamos muy borrachas. Vic más que yo, pero yo tampoco me quedaba atrás. Nos apoyábamos la una en la otra para caminar y ni siquiera así podíamos mantener el equilibrio, mañana tendríamos un dolor de cabeza horrible.

Estaba tan bloqueada por la bebida que no sentiría ni una horda de vampiros acercándose a nosotras, pero algo bastante similar se acercaba.

Dos hombres que aparentaban unos treinta años, de aspecto desalineado, pero muy bonitos, se acercaban hacia nosotras con unas pequeñas pero no por eso menos bellas, sonrisa en sus rostros.

Recién cuando estuvieron a menos de dos pasos nuestros note que eran vampiros y unos bastante viejos… si, últimamente hasta podía llegar a adivinar las edades de los vampiros si me concentraba.

- Necesitan ayuda jóvenes? – pregunto uno de los dos. Vic sonrió ampliamente, todavía sin notar que eran como nosotras, y separándose de mi avanzo un paso hacia el hombre que había hablado, pero antes de llegar a dar otro paso tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer. Solo a punto, ya que el vampiro la tomo por la cintura, impidiendo que se diera de lleno contra el asfalto.

El otro vampiro al notar que yo también me tambaleaba peligrosamente se acerco y paso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

- Y díganme, como se llaman? – pregunto el que me sostenía a mi mientras comenzaban a llevarnos hacia el lado contrario al que teníamos que ir, hacia el este, por lo que estábamos yendo hacia otros dos vampiros.

- Yo soy Vic-victoria y esta es mi amiga Isabella. – dijo Victoria tartamudeando, le costaba hablar cuando estaba borracha.

A mi la borrachera se me había ido de pronto al notar que podría llegar a tener una oportunidad para escapar, la borrachera dio paso a un horrible dolor de cabeza, pero al menos podía pensar con claridad sin tener que detergerme a pensar cuanto sumaba dos mas dos.

En cuanto Victoria dijo Isabella los dos vampiros voltearon a verme, yo todavía seguía tambaleándome como si estuviera borracha mientras que mi cerebro trabajaba a marchas forzadas.

- Isabella, es un bello nombre.- dijo uno de ellos, el que sostenía a Victoria, el mayor de ambos y no solo físicamente. – Cual es tu apellido Isabella. – pregunto con vos sedosa, mucho mas suave que antes. En sus ojos note una extraña emoción que no supe definir pero que me decía que ellos ya sabían mi nombre completo.

- S- swan, par que qui-quieres saber su apellido? – pregunto Vic todavía tartamuda y sin caer en cuenta de que la cara de los vampiros había cambiado y se mostraban levemente mas contentos.

- Isabella Swan. – murmuro el que me ayudaba a caminar con una sonrisa aun mas grande mientras sacaba un pequeño celular del bolsillo y marcaba un numero que tenia apuntado en su lista de contactos, casi sin mirar el celular.

Yo no había hablado desde que llegaron y no pensaba hacerlo, antes quería saber a quien llamaban y después como seguía mi plan de escape. Si tan solo pudiera crear una buena distracción… estaba segura que podría correr hacia el aeropuerto y…

- Isabella! Victoria! – grito alguien detrás nuestro. Los cuatro volteamos para encontrarnos con James en la esquina, el si había notado que eran vampiros y nuestro estado, ya que todavía no había dejado de tambalearme en un vano intento de que todavía me creyeran borracha y por lo tanto incapaz de pensar con claridad.

Claro! Casi se me escapa una sonrisa de satisfacción, James era la mejor distracción posible. Dos segundos después estaba frente a nosotros cuatro con el ceño fruncido y un humor de perros.

- Las conoces? – pregunto el vampiro que ayudaba a Victoria a no caer.

- Claro que si, son mis compañeras de viaje. – no dudo ni un segundo cuando dijo eso.

- Ella es Isabella Swan, según lo que nos dijeron unos vampiros ella no debe estar muy contenta de acompañarlos. – dijo el vampiro que me sostenía a mi, apretando el agarre de mi cintura mientras su cuerpo se tensaba.

- Y quien les dijo esa mentira? – dijo James sin alterarse ni un momento al ver a dos vampiros dispuestos a atacar frente a el.

- Los Cullen han pasado la noticia por cada clan de vampiros, dispuestos incluso recompensar a quien la encontrara y acabara contigo.

Oh, así que si me seguían buscando, aun después de un año y medio…. Escondí una sonrisa y me dispuse a pasar a la segunda parte del plan. Me doble al medio, aferrándome el estomago y vomite sangre en el asfalto, eso no llamaría mucho la atención ya que cualquier vampiro borracho vomitaría, pero sirvió para que el sujeto que me tenia agarrada por la cintura me soltara.

James también se había tensado, dispuesto a atacar y Victoria parecía ya libre de la borrachera ya que se había separado de el vampiro que la sostenía, se había tensado y estaba más que dispuesta a atacar.

Yo ya había dejado de vomitar y estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo y la perdida de sangre, pero al mismo tiempo veía de reojo lo que pasaba a mi lado.

El vampiro que me había sostenido se movió de manera imperceptible, alejándose de mí, y a la vez buscando una mejor forma de atacar a James.

El otro vampiro, con mucha menos paciencia, se abalanzo sobre James y antes de que yo pudiera divisar su movimiento ambos ya estaban enfrascados en su pequeña pelea, justo al mismo tiempo que Victoria se abalanzaba sobre el que estaba cerca de mí.

Mire a mi alrededor en busca de una posible vía de escape y la encontré, un hombre que estaba entrando a su coche, eso me venia como anillo al dedo. Corrí hacia ahí y entre al coche por la puerta del conductor, obligando al hombre a correrse al asiento del copiloto con una simple mirada.

- Que diablos cree que…? – no pudo seguir hablando por que lo había agarrado del cuello con una mano mientras que con la otra encendía el coche y arrancaba, pisando el acelerador a fondo para irme rápido de ahí.

Mire por el retrovisor para asegurarme que no me seguían y descubrí con alegría que estaban tan enfrascados en su contienda que ni habían notado que no estaba. De todos modos, estaba débil, no tenia la sangre suficiente por haberla echado en la calle, necesitaba sangre… mire de reojo al sujeto que ya estaba de un bonito color azul… valía la pena matarlo para escapar? El también debía tener familiares preocupados por que no llegaba a hora a casa y que lo extrañarían si yo lo mataba. No, no debía hacerlo. Lo solté y le pegue un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente.

Conduje en silencio hasta el aeropuerto, analizando las probabilidades de escapar sin beber sangre y si podría conseguir de otra manera. Justo cuando estaba a punto de bajar del coche una idea me llego como caída del cielo. Tome la muñeca del hombre y le hice un pequeño tajo con la uña, la cual estaba convenientemente afilada para estas ocasiones. Después puse la muñeca sobre mi cabeza y deje que la sangre cayera en mi boca, si la ponzoña no lo tocaba no se convertiría y de este modo tampoco moriría. Antes siquiera de que su vida estuviera en peligro rompí su camiseta y le hice un nudo alrededor de la muñeca para evitar que saliera mas sangre.

Nuevamente estaba por bajar cuando me vino otra idea. Me saque la campera que tenia y la deje ahí, quedándome en manga corta a pesar del frió que hacia. Rápidamente le saque la cazadora de cuero marrón que tenia y el buzo y me los puse. Tome la coleta que normalmente tenia en mi muñeca y me hice un rodete (moño, como le quieran decir, se amarro el pelo en un moño), después me puse la capucha y de este modo, con la cazadora abultada pasaría por un hombre.

Revise en su guantera y encontré un par de guantes negros, además de su billetera (cartera o como quieran decirle) con plata y tarjetas incluidas. Tome ambos y me baje esta vez definitivamente del coche.

Me concentre mientras entraba al aeropuerto y note con más felicidad aun, que James y los demás seguían en donde los deje y el otro grupo estaba en el norte todavía. Me acerque a donde estaba la muchacha que controlaba los pasaportes lo mas rápido que podía en un paso humano, no quería llamar la atención antes de tiempo.

- Disculpe señorita, – dije con voz ronca, pasaba fácilmente por la de un hombre, había usado este truco incontables veces. – cual es el próximo avión que sale?

- Esta saliendo uno en diez minutos, rumbo a Nueva York. – dijo la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, seguramente ensayada.

- Le quedan pasajes? – pregunte con esa voz que pasaba por la de un hombre.

- Si, nos quedan dos, pero salen muy…

- Déme uno. – la interrumpí al tiempo que sacaba la tarjeta de crédito de la billetera y se la pasaba.

- Claro señor. Tiene su pasaporte? – me pregunto mientras hacia no me interesa que cosa con la computadora.

- Por aquí lo tengo. – dije y pase las manos por todos los bolsillos disponibles, ella me dio el pasaje y la tarjeta y espero pacientemente a que le mostrara un pasaporte que no tenia. Le arrebate ambas cosas de sus manos y fije mis ojos en los suyos. – Me lo deje en el coche, espero que no te moleste que lo vaya a buscar. – dije esta vez con mi voz, sedosa, como cuando Edward quería algo y lo obtenía.

- Por supuesto. – dijo ella impactada y sonrió bobamente. Yo le sonreí y me fui, directa para la sala de embarque. Ahí nuevamente use un par de truquitos y logre estar sentada en el avión cómodamente.

Me concentre por tercera vez en ese día y note que el grupito de idiotas seguía peleando, y los otros vampiros todavía estaban al norte, este día la suerte estaba de mi lado al parecer. Fije mi atención en el grupo de vampiros peleando y la deje fija en ellos hasta que el avión despego. Recién entonces me relaje y tampoco demasiado, le hice una seña a la azafata y esta se acerco con esas sonrisas falsas que tenían todas a estas horas de la noche, cuando ya están cansadas de trabajar.

- Que necesita señor? – pregunto la azafata.

- Quiero un plano de Nueva York y un mapa de Norteamérica completo. – dije con voz ronca. La mujer asintió y se fue para volver a los pocos minutos con los dos planos que yo le había pedido.

El resto del viaje a Nueva York estuve planeando como llegar hasta Forks y buscar a los Cullen.

-----------------------------------------------------

Notas de la loca y desquiciada de su autora, Karlita Ate:

Holaaaaassss!!!!! Acá yo! De nuevo!!! Dispuesta a incordiarlos!!! Jajajajaj

No, ahora si, en serio… gracias a todos por los reviews ;) y sigan dejado que me suben el animo (y el ego) .…

Bye, beshos y sigan leyendooooooo;)


	5. Encuentros

5. Encuentro.

¡Dios como extraño dormir! Durante el viaje a Nueva York, el cual me pareció el más largo de toda mi vida, repace más de quince veces mi plan de escape y todo por no tener otra cosa que hacer, si tan solo hubiera podido dormir…

Pero no tengo que pensar en eso, no ahora, que estoy corriendo lo más rápido posible sin llamar la atención de humanos entrometidos, mientras busco un coche para irme a Forks.

Corriendo ya cerca de las afueras vi venir en mi dirección un Audi negro que parecía recién comprado, no tenia ni una sola ralladura, pero eso no es lo que me importa, lo que me importa es que pueda ir tan rápido como iba este.

Me plante sin ningún temor en medio de la carretera y espere.

El conductor del coche al ver que no me apartaba del camino, frenó el coche dejándolo a tan solo cinco centímetros de mis piernas, como si me fuera a asustar por eso.

Pase por delante del coche hasta quedarme justo en frente de la puerta del conductor, la abrí con un rápido movimiento de esos que los humanos no perciben y tomándolo de la chaqueta lo saque del coche.

Al subirme percibí un fuerte olor a desodorante de ambiente para coches, algo que creo que era lavanda pero estaba concentrado dentro del pequeño vehículo de forma que casi daban ganas de vomitar.

Ignore esto de la mejor forma que pude y arranque, poniendo rumbo hacia Forks y no precisamente por la ruta mas directa.

No se cuantas horas o días estuve conduciendo, lo que se es que cuando llegue a Forks por poco comienzo a besar el suelo. Al llegar lo primero que hice fue ir a la casa de Charlie, esperando encontrarlo ahí para poder explicarle al menos una parte de lo que sucedía y calmarlo. No había estado en mis planes hacerle una visita si no hasta estar segura de que James no me iba a poder atrapar, pero una vez en Forks me dieron unas extrañas ganas de ir y explicarle todo.

Al llegar aparque frente a la entrada y me acerque corriendo hacia la puerta, la cual estaba extrañamente abierta. Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue que James había llegado antes que yo, por lo que abrí la puerta de par en par solo para encontrarme con que estaba todo vació.

Revise minuciosamente todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la casa y todas estaban vacías.

- Bien, tranquila. – me dije a mi misma, respire hondo y exhale lentamente, en un vano intento por calmarme. – Solo hay dos opciones, - últimamente había descubierto que hablar conmigo misma ayuda a no caer en la desesperación… y a no ponerte histérica. – uno, se ha mudado, cosa que dudo… y dos… que después de que James me capturo y antes de que despertara lo haya matado. – fruncí el ceño cuando escuche en voz alta mis ideas y no me quedo mas opción que aceptar que la segunda idea era ridícula, por lo que me calme de inmediato.

Me concentre buscando alguna presencia de vampiros en la zona para hacer más fácil mi búsqueda de los Cullen… los resultados me aterraron, solo había un vampiro en donde se suponía estaba su casa, el resto del pueblo estaba limpio de vampiros.

- Ok, ahora si, respira hondo y tranquilízate. – me susurre, podría ser que antes hubiera funcionado pero ahora estaba histérica, por lo que mi consejo no sirvió de nada.

Corrí hacia fuera, subí al coche y me fui, sin dudar ni una vez, hacia la casa de los Cullen.

No tarde demasiado en llegar, por fuera el lugar se veía idéntico a como lo recordaba, pero no sabia si lo mismo pasaba por dentro. Justo cuando bajaba del coche la puerta se abrió y por ella salio una vampiresa vestida con unos vaqueros azules algo gastados y una camiseta manga corta violeta. La mujer que aparejaba unos treinta años, no tenía más de cien según pude notar y me miraba con desconfianza y algo de diversión en su mirada.

- Disculpe, sabe donde están los Cullen? – pregunté lo mas amablemente posible sacándome la capucha que ya comenzaba a molestarme.

- Tú debes ser Isabella. – dijo mas para si misma que para mi, pero de todos modos asentí. Note como la desconfianza que antes había en sus ojos desaparecía para pasar a ser diversión y burla, esa vieja ya comenzaba a caerme mal.

- Sabe donde están los Cullen? – repetí con algo de molestia en mi voz, no tenia tiempo para que una vampira amargada estuviera jugando.

- Pues si. – me contesto aun mas divertida.

De no ser por que estaba apurada me habría detenido un par de minutos para gritarle, pero eran momentos como estos en los que tenia que calmarme y pensar con claridad.

- Ya que lo sabe, seria tan amable de decírmelo? – pregunte con los ojos cerrados, tratando de no ver su cara burlona para no ponerme mas histérica de lo que ya estaba.

- Claro niña, - canturreo aun mas divertida. – pero antes tienes que decirme como hiciste para escapar.

Parpadee confundida por unos segundos antes de ponerme roja de furia, no se si esto es normal en los vampiros pero no me importa. De un segundo para otro estaba frente a la mujer mirándola de manera que si las miradas matasen ella no seria ni ceniza en estos momentos.

- Donde están? – gruñí, chao modales, chao amabilidad, hola Bella furiosa.

- Están en Alaska, en las afueras de Fairbanks. – dijo con una mueca de desdén, ya nada quedaba de la anterior diversión. – No podrás ir con ese coche, puedes llevarte mi moto. – dijo de mala manera.

De un momento para otro la vampiresa estaba adentrándose en el bosque para después sacar de ahí una moto con una gran calcomanía que decía "Honda" en uno de los laterales.

Apreté mis labios y mire a la vampiresa a través de mis ojos entrecerrados.

- Por que me da su moto? – pregunte con desconfianza. Después de estar año y medio con James tenía todo el derecho para ser desconfiada.

La vampiresa me miro extrañada para después soltar una carcajada que resonó en el bosque y espanto a un par de pájaros que alzaron el vuelo entre las ramas. Ha decir verdad, a mi también me espanto un poco, pero nunca lo admitiré en voz alta.

- Carlisle me hizo jurar que si te veía tenía que ayudarte a llegar hasta donde estaban ellos. – dijo con gran diversión, para después soltar otra carcajada. – Pero no hablamos de que te ayudara rápidamente. – musito con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios.

Oh, no… eso me sonó muy mal, casi demasiado.

- Para que yo te de mi moto tienes que responderme una pregunta. – continuo hablando al ver que yo no decía nada. – Tienes algún don como los que tienen ellos? – pregunto mirándome fijamente a los ojos, para comprobar si mentía o no.

Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba…

- Si, tengo uno, o eso creo. – dije sin apartar la mirada. Ella asintió pocos segundos después y sonrió.

Se acerco a paso veloz pero humano con la moto y un casco que estaba sobre el asiento, ambos eran negros y tenían unas rayas plateadas.

- Solo tengo una cosa mas que decirte antes de darte mi moto… hazle una sola ralladura y te convertiré en cenizas antes de que puedas siquiera gritar, fui clara? – pregunto amenazante, no se que asustaba mas, si ese tono de voz o sus carcajadas.

- Si.- dije sin mostrar ni gota del temor que sentía. Tome el casco y me lo puse sobre la capucha que había vuelto a subir. Cerré la cazadora y arranque la moto. Tras darle una última mirada a la anterior casa de los Cullen inicie el camino hacia la ruta.

Nuevamente perdí la cuenta de las horas que estuve al volante de aquella moto. Continuamente me concentraba y aseguraba de que no hubieran vampiros cerca y si los había aceleraba aun más, chocar no me molestaba, pero correr el riesgo de que James o Victoria me encontraran me aterraba.

Antes de lo esperado ya estaba a unos treinta kilómetros de Fairbanks, tratando de detectar algún vampiro. No había hecho ni cinco kilómetros mas cuando sentí que me observaban y también la presencia de dos vampiros, por lo que pare la moto y me saque el casco y la capucha, deshaciéndome el rodete en el camino.

Me concentre un poco más para descubrir que los dos vampiros se acercaban a gran velocidad por la derecha de la ruta.

Baje de la moto y me aparque a un costado de la ruta, la amenaza de esa vampiresa todavía retumbaba en mi cerebro por lo que llevaría esa moto conmigo, no importaba si eran mas de cuatro kilómetros por entre la nieve.

No tuve que esperar demasiado para que aparecieran los dos vampiros que había detectado. Eran dos hombres que no aparentaban más de veinticinco años, bastante fornidos pero no en exceso y con ropas de abrigo, aunque no las necesitaban, seguramente eran para aparentar.

- Saben donde están los Cullen? – pregunte al no poder detectar mas vampiros cerca. Tal vez estaban demasiado lejos como para que los detectara, o tal vez ya se habían ido.

- Si, eres Isabella Swan? – me pregunto uno de los dos, el de la derecha.

- Si. – conteste frunciendo el ceño, ¿¡que todos los vampiros me conocían!?

- En ese caso ven, ellos se están hospedando en nuestra casa. – dijo esta vez el de la izquierda.

- Esta muy lejos? Tengo que llevar esta moto, si la dejo esa vampiresa loca puede llegar a venir a buscarla y no quiero estar cerca cuando lo haga si llega a tener una ralladura. – dije levemente divertida, aunque no deje que eso se notara en mi voz.

Uno de los vampiros, el más joven, se rió.

- Tú ve con Kirian, yo llevare la moto. – dijo en cuanto dejo de reírse.

Ese tal Kirian me hizo una seña antes de comenzar a correr para la dirección en la que había venido. Yo le pase el casco al vampiro mas joven y comencé a correr hacia donde se había ido Kirian, no tarde mucho en darle alcance.

Estuvimos corriendo cerca de diez minutos, durante los cuales no dejaba de insultar en todos los idiomas que conocía a aquella vampiresa que me había dicho que estaban cerca de Fairbanks, cuando estaba a mas de setenta kilómetros de aquella ciudad.

Al llegar a la cima de un pequeño monte pude vislumbrar la casa era bastante parecida a la de los Cullen en general, solo que mas grande. Me sorprendió notar que allí dentro había más de diez vampiros en un punto determinado de la casa o mansión, todo depende de cómo la vieras.

Llegamos rápidamente hasta la puerta y Kirian me abrió, dejándome pasar a la sala en donde estaban reunidos los diez vampiros, más o menos. Los Cullen al completo menos Edward, otros tres vampiros mas y Laurent.

Los diez vampiros voltearon a verme en cuanto entre y de todos ellos solo Alice reacciono, lanzándose hacia mí y abrazándome. Yo correspondí el abrazo torpemente, esa muestra de afecto tan efusiva me había sorprendido.

- Bella, había visto que vendrías, pero no tan rápido. – dijo Alice en cuanto me soltó, tenia una gran y radiante sonrisa impresa en su rostro y desbordaba felicidad por cada uno de sus poros.

- Ha costado un poco pero pude. – dije yo correspondiendo su sonrisa sin poder ni querer evitarlo, esa alegría suya me estaba contagiando.

- Me alegra ver que estas bien, Bella. – dijo Esme y note gran alivio en su voz.

- Y Edward? – pregunte después de volver a pasar la vista por la habitación y no encontrarlo.

- El esta – comenzó Alice llevándome hacia una ventana para después señalar una montaña que se veía a lo lejos. – en una cueva de aquella montaña cerca de la cima.

- Desde que lo trajimos aca, después de que estuviera mas de medio año sin beber ni una gota de sangre por no dejar de buscarte, no sale de allí, incluso se niega a salir cuando vamos a buscarlo para cazar. – dijo Carlisle, yo voltee a mirarlo y me encontré con unos ojos que me miraban con preocupación.

Mire uno por uno a los Cullen y descubrí que todos, incluso Rosalie, estaban preocupados.

- No se preocupen, yo lo traigo. – dije para tratar de aliviar un poco a los Cullen.

- Te acompaño, no sabes en donde es. – dijo Emmett.

- Tu solo indícame a donde ir y yo iré sola. – la idea de encontrarme con un Edward demacrado me asustaba, pero que su familia lo viera en ese estado no me gustaba en lo absoluto, debía ser peor para ellos que para mi, o eso supongo, no creo que ninguno de ellos pueda sentir que se le revuelven las entrañas con la sola mención de Edward semidesnutrido como lo estoy sintiendo yo en estos mismos instantes.

Emmett le dio una rápida mirada a Carlisle y este asintió, por lo que supuse que estaba permitiendo que fuera yo sola. Supuse bien, Emmett se acerco con rapidez y comenzó a explicarme como llegar, señalando diferentes puntos de la montaña y diciéndome que no hiciera mucho ruido si no quería provocar una avalancha.

Después de que me dieran las explicaciones pertinentes para no provocar ninguna catástrofe y que me explicaran bien como llegar a la cueva en la que se suponía estaba Edward, Emmett me acompaño hasta la puerta, una vez fuera me señalo un par de cosas mas y se despidió con una sonrisa de las típicas suyas para después entrar a la casa.

Suspire, no podía creer que Edward hubiera dejado de beber sangre por no encontrarme, eso era casi un suicidio pero mas lento. Torcí mis labios dejando que se formara una fea mueca al tiempo que comenzaba a correr hacia la montaña.

Al llegar al pie de la gigantesca montaña me puse a evaluar la situación, Emmett me había dicho que no hiciera mucho ruido, no me había dicho como subir.

Fije mi vista en la primera piedra que sobresalía y que se veía libre de nieve y salte, no sabia si llegaría después de todo eran unos tres metros. Llegue a duras penas, ya que mis pies quedaron en el borde.

Como si mi mala suerte no hubiera sido suficiente a lo largo de este año y medio que pase vino una ráfaga de viento, pequeña, no alcanzaba para provocar un accidente natural pero si para tirarme. Me tambalee en el borde de la roca pero mi estabilidad fallo y me vine abajo.

- Maldición. – masculle por lo bajo al tiempo que con veloces movimientos me aferraba a la piedra con ambas manos.

Me costo lo mió subir de nuevo a la piedra sin caerme ni resbalarme. En cuanto lo logre visualice la próxima piedra a la que saltaría y pues, salte.

Esta vez caí en el centro de la piedra y no hubo ninguna ráfaga de viento que me robara estabilidad y amenazara con tirarme unos cuantos metros hacia abajo.

No lleve la cuenta de todas las veces que tuve que saltar, de las veces que esa maldita brisa de viento venia y amenazaba con tirarme, de las ocasiones en que saltaba y pasaba de largo la piedra y tenia que hacer mil y una cosas para no caer los varios metros que me separaban del piso.

Cuando llegue a la entrada de la cueva me dio tal alivio que estuve a punto de gritar de felicidad, pero me contuve al recordar la advertencia de Emmett.

Voltee a mirar la casa desde allá arriba y me encontré con que Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Carlisle me miraban desde la ventana, los cuatro sonreían y Emmett hasta el punto de casi reírse. Los mire entrecerrando los ojos y les saque la lengua, vamos, esta bien que sea una vampiresa pero de ahí a que haya perdido mi personalidad hay un largo trecho.

Gire sobre mi misma y entre a la cueva. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando me tope con algo muy curioso, había una pared de metal tapando la entrada de la cueva. Me aleje un poco y descubrí que en medio de la pared de metal había una puerta, también de ese mismo material.

La abrí y me adentre en la cueva, cuidándome de cerrar la puerta tras de mi, no sabia por que estaba ahí pero si estaba debía servir para algo.

Al traspasar la pared me llego el sonido de música sonando, bastante bajo. Sin darle mayor importancia a esto seguí adentrándome en la cueva.

A medida que iba descendiendo cada vez mas hacia el centro de la montaña la música se iba haciendo más y más alta, hasta que, cuando llegue al final del recorrido, pasando otra pared de metal, me llego la música mas fuerte que nunca, aturdiéndome y haciendo que me dolieran los oídos.

Con una simple mirada abarque toda la "habitación" en la que estaba. Era una especie de reproducción del cuarto de Edward, solo que bajo tierra y con paredes de piedra. Y allí estaba, sentado en un sofá idéntico al de su dormitorio, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear, su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, sus ojeras mucho más visibles, sus labios y piel resecos y estaba un poco más flaco que la última vez que lo había visto, pero era el, en carne y hueso, allí…

- Bella… - murmuro en cuanto termino la canción Claro de luna, yo deje de inspeccionar si había otro cambio más para posar mi vista en su rostro. Apenas se había movido, no me había visto si no que estaba pensando en mi…

Sin poder contenerme sonreí, y a mi mente llego el recuerdo de la frase que me había dicho hace tiempo cuando estábamos en la casa de Charlie: No te acomplejes. Si pudiera soñar, sería contigo.

- Edward. – musite, realmente no podía creer que estaba ahí, después de un año y medio, tal vez algo mas demacrado, pero ahí estaba y susurrando mi nombre. La emoción me recorría como un fuerte torrente, sin poder contenerla, sin poder evitar que pasara por mi cabeza la idea de abalanzarme sobre el y no dejar que ni James, ni Victoria, ni ningún otro tonto vampiro me separara de el.

Al estar la música tan alta Edward no me escucho, es mas, ni yo misma me escuche.

- Edward. – repetí en cuanto termino la canción y sin poder soportarlo mas corrí hacia el sofá, casi abalanzándome sobre el. A mi mente llego otro recuerdo, de cuando estuvimos en su casa, en su cuarto… dios cuantos recuerdos. Me senté en su regazo, pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y escondí la cabeza en su pecho.

Edward alzo la cabeza bastante confundido, en cuanto me vio me abrazo con toda la fuerza que podía en ese famélico estado. Y yo a pesar de mi preocupación sonreí y lo abrace un poco mas fuerte, al fin, después de un año y medio, volvía a estar con el.

-----------------------------------------------------

Notas de la loca y desquiciada de su autora, Karlita Ate (como notaran, lo importante en negrita):

¡Lo termine! ¡Lo termine! ¡Lo termine! Oh si, lo termine… (Karlita se pone a hacer un baile ridículo frente a la maquina sin importarle ni un poco que alguien pueda verla y terminar ciego)

Jajajajajjajj (Karlita ríe como maniaca, una persona pasa y la mira fijamente, dudando de su sanidad mental)

Ejem… ya termino mi momento de efusividad, ahora viene la seriedad, ya claro, seguro, Karlita y seriedad en la misma frase es como decir que los monos pueden leer libros, es decir, imposible!

Bueno, ahora si, ya me tranquilice :P… algo…. **Espero que les haya gustado este cáp**, que me costo bastante trabajo terminarlo por que me castigaron y me prohibieron acercarme a la computadora U.Ú, espero sepan perdonarme.

En el próximo cáp aparece **Victoria**!!!!! Y nos enteramos que paso con **James** ;)

_**Si alguien quiere que James sobreviva avisen…**_


	6. De Caza

**6. De caza.**

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en la misma posición, yo abrazada a Edward por el cuello y él abrazándome como si fuera una ilusión que en cualquier momento desaparecería.

Solo se que no me pude separar de él si no hasta que me acorde de lo mal que estaba, hasta que me di cuenta de que lo notaba mucho mas flaco, mas débil. Recién en ese momento reaccione, Edward necesitaba sangre y la necesitaba pronto.

Lentamente, casi con dolor, me separe de él. Edward me miro fijamente a los ojos, como queriendo confirmar que no era una alucinación por su falta de comida.

- Ven, vamos a buscarte un poco de sangre. – le dije yo sonriéndole al tiempo que le tendía una mano, realmente dudo que pueda estar de pie sin ayuda.

Edward me devolvió la sonrisa y tomo mi mano.

Tal y como pensaba no se pudo mantener en pie por mas de unos segundos hasta que comenzó a tambalearse peligrosamente. Para evitar que se cayera le pase un brazo alrededor de la cintura y le hice pasarme un brazo alrededor del cuello que sostuve con la otra mano.

Lograr salir de la cueva fue toda una odisea, una que no quiero volver a repetir en toda mi vida. Cada vez que le apretaba el agarre de la cintura para impedir que se cayera lo sentía mas flaco, se que debían ser locuras mías pero parecía tan real.

Justo cuando salimos estaba anocheciendo por lo que solo habían pasado algunas horas.

Al llegar fuera de la cueva me habría dado un infarto de no ser por que ya no soy humana. Si subir me había costado tanto y lo había hecho sola, como seria bajar y llevando otra persona a cuestas.

Finalmente me decidí por hacer lo mismo que antes, saltar de piedra en piedra y rogar por mantener el equilibrio con la fea brisa que seguía viniendo de vez en cuando.

Llegar hasta el suelo enteros debió haber sido gracias a la intervención de algún ser divino ya que estuvimos a punto de caer mas de cuatro veces y otras tantas era Edward el que no se podía sostener en pie por lo débil que estaba lo que hacia que nos tambaleáramos peligrosamente a punto de caer.

El camino a la mansión fue en total silencio y no porque yo no siquiera hablar, si no porque estaba completamente concentrada en caminar procurando no perdernos y que Edward no se cayera, lo cual era casi una tarea imposible.

Cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar a la casa la puerta se abrió y por ella salio Alice, la cual vino corriendo hacia nosotros y se posiciono rápida como una flecha del otro lado de Edward para ayudarme a que no se cayera.

Por mas que fuéramos dos nos costo bastante lograr llegar hasta la puerta. Dentro, la sala estaba vacía y no se escuchaba ni un solo sonido en el resto de la casa. Confundida me concentre y note que todos, o la mayoría, estaban dos pisos arriba nuestro.

No nos costo mucho llegar hasta un sillón en el cual dejamos a Edward e íbamos a ir a buscar a los demás vampiros, pero en cuanto me quise separar más de un par de pasos, Edward me tomo la mano y me mando una mirada suplicante.

- Ve tú. – le dije a Alice y me senté en el sofá al lado de Edward después de mandarle una mirada la cual ella comprendió perfectamente.

Edward no había separado sus ojos de mi, al parecer seguía temiendo que fuera una especie de ilusión o algo similar por lo que no me dejaba alejarme mas de un par de pasos y a mi no me molestaba esa actitud en lo mas mínimo.

Lo abrace y le hice apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro, el pobre estaba mas que cansado y realmente no parecía tener energías.

- No me voy a ir a ningún lado. – le susurre al oído. – Estoy acá y acá me voy a quedar. – lo separe un poco de mi y lo vi sonreír, con sus ojos negros como el carbón brillando.

Escuche unos pasos en la escalera y distinguí el olor de Esme acercándose con rapidez antes de que sus brazos abrazaran a Edward, atrapándolo en un fuerte y preocupado abrazo. Aun abrazándolo me dedico una mirada de gratitud a lo que yo le devolví una sonrisa.

En ese mínimo lapso de tiempo ya habían bajado todos y se habían quedado mirando a Edward, todos con preocupación.

- Creo que necesita un poco de sangre. – dije, ocasionando que todos desviaron sus ojos de Edward para posarlos en mi y yo en un acto reflejo me encogí levemente en el sofá nunca me gusto ni nunca me gustara tener semejante cantidad de miradas posadas en mi.

- De eso quería hablar contigo Bella.- dijo Carlisle mirándome con una pequeña pero amable sonrisa en sus labios. – Quisieras venir unos minutos.

Yo asentí y me pare de un salto, esta vez Edward no me detuvo ya que no noto que me había alejado de él. Seguí a Carlisle por un pasillo y entramos en la primera puerta que había a la izquierda, lo cual resulto ser un despacho, con el típico escritorio, estanterías con libros, equipo de música, y claro esta, sillas, además de dos sofás enfrentados, al lado de una chimenea apagada.

Nosotros dos fuimos hacia los sofás y nos sentamos, uno frente al otro. La sonrisa de Carlisle no vacilo en ningún momento, al igual que sus ojos seguían mostrando algo de agradecimiento.

- Supongo que sabes lo que voy a preguntarte. – dijo con tono amable.

- Si, me preguntara si bebo sangre de humanos o de animales.- dije y un suspiro cansado escapo de mis labios, esto seria difícil, además, por mas que estuviéramos en otra habitación sabia que en la sala todos nos escuchaban y estaban siguiendo nuestra conversación, todos menos Edward, quien estaba demasiado débil como para captar nuestras voces. – Mientras estuve con James y Victoria sobrevivía a base de sangre humana, no podía resistirme. – sacudí cabeza apartando algunos recuerdos desagradables. – Probé en algún momento la sangre de animal – seguí hablando bajo la mirada expectante de Carlisle. – casi no tiene sabor. – dije con una leve sonrisa. – pero de todos modos, si para estar con Edward tengo que sobrevivir a base de sangre de animales, no dude que lo haré. – dije con una determinación casi desconocida para mi misma.

Lo mire a la cara ya que había bajado la cabeza mientras hablaba y vi que esta mostraba una gran sonrisa y en sus ojos se denotaba un gran alivio. Claro, sabia que el me apreciaba, no cuanto, si no que me apreciaba, pero también sabia que si yo me negaba a vivir a base de sangre de animales el seria quien me negara vivir con ellos y por lo tanto también le tocaría a el decírselo a Edward y eso no se lo recomendaba a nadie.

- Me alegro de oír eso. – me dijo y se paro al mismo tiempo que yo. – Vamos a la sala, supongo que querrás acompañar a Edward a cazar. – dijo y yo asentí. – Aunque… dudo que quiera ir de otro modo. – musito divertido.

- Yo también lo pienso.

Volvimos en silencio a la sala, escuchando las conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo en la sala. Al llegar Carlisle se acerco a Emmett y comenzó a hablar con el en voz baja.

Mientras me acercaba al sillón, en donde Esme había tomado mi lugar al lado de Edward, no pude evitar notar que los vampiros que me habían traído no estaban, los otros tres estaban cómodamente sentados en unos sofás y miraban a Edward con preocupación, al tiempo que se susurraban cosas entre ellos que no conseguía oír y Laurent tampoco estaba.

Emmett me dio alcance cuando estaba a punto de alzar a Edward y me freno posando una mano en mi hombro y girándome.

- Carlisle dijo que te acompañara. – me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, parecía nuevamente el Emmett que había visto cuando era humana, el divertido y despreocupado. – Alice también viene. – recién en ese momento me di cuenta de que Alice estaba al lado de Emmett mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara de duende.

Yo asentí, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. – Perfecto, así no tendré que hacer malabares para llevarlo. – dije agradecida.

Emmett saco la mano de mi hombro y fue directo hacia Edward, al cual cargo sin problemas.

- Venga, vamos. – dijo alegremente y encabezo la marcha hacia fuera.

Mire de reojo a Alice mientras lo seguíamos, saliendo de la casa, y note que ella estaba concentrada en algo, con el ceño fuertemente fruncido y la vista perdida.

- Sabes? No encuentro la pista de James y Victoria. – dijo después de unos minutos de caminar en silencio.

Ante esa oración fui yo la que frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo que no los encontraba?

- Estas segura? – le pregunte, mi voz tenia un extraño matiz de alivio que no le paso desapercibido.

- Si, completamente.

- Ey, chicas! – nos llamo Emmett, el cual nos llevaba unos diez metros. Recién entonces nos dimos cuenta que habíamos dejado de caminar cuando comenzamos a hablar. – ¡Se que no lo parece, pero Edward es pesado! – nos grito desde allá. No pude contener la risa ante este último comentario.

Reí divertida junto con Alice mientras corríamos para alcanzarlo. El también se estaba riendo y Edward, quien parecía algo mas conciente, lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

- Bien Alice, ¿en donde están esos animalitos? – pregunto en cuanto se calmo.

Alice enfoco la vista en algún punto entre la nieve y se concentro.

Me pregunto si yo también podré rastrear otras cosas además de vampiros. Esa duda ya la tenia desde hacia tiempo, pero no sabia como contestarla.

Cerré los ojos, me concentre yo también y pensé en encontrar un animal, el que fuese, cualquiera serviría para resolver mi duda. Sentí una fuerte presencia por el este y no pude evitar sonreír con satisfacción al detectar claramente a un par de osos.

- ¡Los encontré! – exclame sobresaltando a Emmett y a Alice, los cuales me miraron extrañados. – Hacia allá hay dos osos. – dije señalando al este.

- Estas segura? – me pregunto Emmett, note la confusión en su tono de voz y asentí. – En ese caso que estamos haciendo acá todavía? – exclamo y echo a correr hacia donde había señalado, con Alice y yo siguiéndolo de cerca.

No tardamos mucho en divisarlos a lo lejos, eran un par de osos polares que se encontraban en medio de una lucha por vaya a saber que.

- Edward, puedes pararte? – le pregunto Alice a su "hermano" el cual parecía estar a punto de caer desmayado, cosa que dudo que se pueda hacer siendo vampiros.

Esperamos varios minutos a que Edward contestara, pero el no movió ni una pestaña y en el estado en el que se encontraba yo dudaba mucho que nos hubiera escuchado siquiera.

Una idea me cruzo por la cabeza y no pude evitar sonreír levemente, al tiempo que me lanzaba hacia donde estaban los dos osos. Saque un cuchillo del bolsillo, lo llevaba desde que estaba con James y Victoria por si tenia que defenderme o algo similar. Sin dejar de correr pase agachada por el reducido espacio que había entre los dos osos, aprovechando para hacerle a uno de ellos un profundo corte en una de las patas.

El olor de la sangre del oso me sedujo, pero pude resistirme y me aleje justo a tiempo para no ser aplastada por Edward, quien al sentir el olor de la sangre había saltado de los brazos de Emmett y se había lanzado hacia el oso.

El otro oso se fue tras un gruñido de Edward que me estremeció incluso a mi.

Rodee al oso sangrante y a Edward y fui hasta donde estaban los dos Cullen, los cuales me miraban entre extrañados y divertidos, siendo la segunda la emoción que prevalecía.

- Esa fue sin duda una buena idea, sin duda mucho mejor que estar esperando que Edward se moviera. – dijo Emmett con la vista fija en su hermano, el cual casi ni recordaba que nosotros tres estábamos ahí.

- Tienes un poder, verdad? – afirmo mas que pregunto, Alice.

- Si. – conteste distraídamente mirando a Edward.

- Cual es? – pregunto Emmett desviando la atención de Edward para posarla en mi.

- Puedo detectar vampiros, - dije posando mi atención en Emmett. – y creo que algunos otros animales. - dije mirando a los osos levemente divertida.

El otro oso se estaba alejando corriendo al ver que Edward ya había terminado con su anterior adversario y notar que ahora se dirigía a él.

No le tomo mucho a Edward alcanzar al otro oso y "encargarse" de el.

Una vez que termino con el segundo oso se acerco hacia nosotros con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, haciendo que quedara embobada viéndolo, tal y como me pasaba antes.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la arrepentida de su autora, Karlita Ate:

Lo sientooooo!!!! Realmente lo lamento mucho U.Ú

No podía escribir por que vino mi tía de vacaciones y me "secuestro" para que hiciera TODAS las excursiones con ella :S

Espero sepan disculparme y que les haya gustado este cap ;)


	7. ¿Donde estan?

**7. ¿Dónde están?**

Despegue con algo de dificultad la vista del bello rostro de Edward, hacía algo así como media hora habíamos regresado a la mansión. En algún momento que no note los vampiros dueños de la mansión se habían ido para dejarnos conversar tranquilos, así que ahora solo estábamos los Cullen, Laurent y yo, rodeados de un extraño silencio. Era extraño por que no era un silencio confortable ni desagradable, sencillamente un silencio.

- Bien. – musite rompiendo el extraño silencio. – Ahora que ya no hay otra cosa más importante que hacer, quiero saber ¿Dónde están mis padres? – esa pregunta rondaba por mi cerebro desde que deje la vacía casa de Charlie y por cada minuto que pasaba era mas y mas fuerte el temor de que Charlie pudiera estar muerto.

Edward, quien estaba sentado a mi lado, se sentó un poco mas cerca y me miro, seguramente tratando de leer mis pensamientos o algo así.

Carlisle frunció el ceño pero no despego los labios y los demás estaban callados como tumbas y rígidos como estatuas, eso si, unas bellísimas estatuas.

- Bella, - hablo Edward haciendo que yo girara mi cabeza y lo mirara a los ojos, ahí estaba nuevamente ese brillo ligeramente frustrado, lo cual significaba que seguía sin poder leerme los pensamientos. – no creo que sea bueno que vayas a ver a tus padres. – su tono no revelaba nada en especial, como si no supiera en que tono decirme aquello.

Esta bien, eso no era lo que esperaba, mas bien esperaba que me dijeran amablemente como llegar hasta ellos y me dieran un pasaje de avión, pero claro, no todo sale como uno lo planea y eso yo lo sabía muy bien después de un año y medio.

Respire hondo tratando de calmarme, no podían evitar que fuera a ver a mis padres y les explicara lo sucedido.

- ¿Están vivos? – esta pregunta pareció sobresaltarlos.

- Claro que lo están, lamentablemente tuvimos que vigilarlos y protegerlos. – hablo quien menos esperaba, Rosalie, con un tono de desdén que notaría incluso un sordo.

Deje salir un suspiro de alivio, ignorando descaradamente el molesto tono con el que me hablo.

- ¿Donde están? – esta vez le pregunte directamente a Carlisle, le hubiera preguntado a Edward, pero su información no sería muy confiable, o por lo menos no me resultaría confiable después de verlo como lo vi en cuanto llegue.

Carlisle se demoro bastante en contestar, al principio se mostró algo dudoso pero después se resigno, eran mis padres y mi vida después de todo.

- Están en Jacksonville. – dijo al cabo de unos minutos, con aire resignado.

- Perfecto. – dije y me pare de un salto, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso Edward tomo mi mano y tiro de ella, haciendo que cayera sentada al sofá.

- No puedes ir sola¿que pasara si te encuentras con James o Victoria? Aun no sabemos si siguen con vida, si es que a esto se le puede llamar vida. – eso ultimo lo susurro para si mismo tan bajo que incluso a mi me costo oírlo.

Yo fruncí el ceño, no quería que ellos estuvieran en peligro y además dudaba que ciertas personitas, léase Rosalie, quisieran ayudarme a llegar hasta Jacksonville.

Justo como si supiera lo que estaba pensando Rosalie se paro de un salto, mirándonos con furia contenida a Edward y a mí, a su hermano seguramente por haber ofrecido algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer y a mí sencillamente por existir.

- Yo no pienso ayudarla. – chillo, al parecer el que me hubiera convertido no mejoraría en nada muestra relación.

Estar un año y medio con James y Victoria me habían ayudado a cambiar ciertas partes de mi personalidad, una de esas cosas era que si podía no me volvería a dejar pisotear y menos por alguien como Rosalie.

Me pare de un salto, soltando el agarre de Edward y la mire con algo de furia, todavía no había logrado que me descontrolara.

- Mira Rosalie, - dije su nombre como si fuera una cosa horrible. – yo no te pedí ayuda, es mas, no le pedí ayuda a ninguno, lo único que quiero es ver a mis padres. – Rosalie se había puesto roja de furia tras mis palabras, pero conteniéndose me miró con un profundo odio a través de sus ojos negros y se fue de la sala a paso rígido, como tratando de contenerse para no girarse y saltarme en sima.

Yo bufe molesta ante su actitud de niña caprichosa. Pase la vista por todos y cada uno de los rostros de los vampiros que estaban en la sala, ninguno se había inmutado ante la exclamación de Rosalie, sin embargo algunos estaban sorprendidos por mi respuesta.

Esta vez yo solita fui hasta el sofá y me deje caer en el, al lado de Edward.

- ¿De verdad no quieres que te acompañemos? – pregunto Esme preocupada.

Baje la mirada fijándola en mis manos las cuales descansaban en mi falda, en realidad no sabia si quería que me acompañaran o no, por un lado quería estar sola con mis en cuanto se los tuviera que explicar, pero por otro lado… no quería separarme de Edward y mucho menos correr el riesgo de que James y Victoria, los cuales todavía no sabia si continuaban con vida, me encontraran.

No era una decisión muy difícil de tomar si te dejabas llevar por el miedo de que te encontraran, aunque por otro lado no quería poner en peligro a los Cullen, los cuales ya habían hecho bastante por mí desde que me conocían.

Un suspiro de cansancio escapo por entre mis labios sin que pudiera evitarlo, en momentos como este era cuando extrañaba dormir y evadir los problemas al menos por unas horas, era tan agobiante pensar que vivirías el resto de tu vida sin poder evadir los problemas siquiera por diez minutos y sobretodo cuando tu vida estaba destinada a ser eterna, con mayúscula, subrayado y de colores fluorescentes para que no lo olvidaras.

- Me harían un gran favor si lo hicieran. – dije lentamente, casi sin querer que esas palabras salieran de mis labios por que sabía que era casi como decidir por ellos. Aunque una parte de mi sabía que ellos, en especial Edward, no me dejarían ir sola.

- En ese caso, - dijo Emmett parándose de un salto. – creo que lo mejor sería conseguir unos pasajes para Jacksonville. – termino de decir mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-----------------------------------------------------

Notas de la loca y desquiciada de su autora, Karlita Ate:

Lamento mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho haber tardado, en serio U.Ú  
Gracias por todos los reviews que me mandaron, es decir, muchias grashias a: **DAI**, **ady**, **Houshi-chan**, **gabby21**, **Khristina Fénix**, **Hermian Vampires's**, **alexlovemetal**, **ambel91** y todos/as los que estén leyendo mi fic, gracias por esperar tanto y espero que les haya gustado ;)  
Bye, beshos


End file.
